


Day 18 - Daddy

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [18]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cussing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinktober, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A special anniversary.





	Day 18 - Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Criminal Minds  
> Pairing: Aaron Hotchner x OFC  
> Kink: Daddy

Aaron couldn’t wait for the day to be over. Being the head of the BAU, some days, was exhausting. Today was one of those days. But he knew that, once he was home, he would have an amazing girlfriend waiting for him. He had been with Scarlett for a year now and his happiness was contagious. Today was their one-year anniversary and he knew that Scarlett had something special prepared.

Scarlett had been texting him all day, with little hints and suggestive pictures about the night they had ahead of them. She sure knew how to make him lust over her. The more texts he received, the more he couldn’t wait to get home. Around six pm, he got the final text, a text that would made him race to get home.

Walking through the door of his apartment, he saw the rose petals on the floor, making a makeshift trail all the way to his dinning room. On the table, candles were lit and his favorite dish was served. That’s when he saw her, leaning against the doorway that led to the bedroom’s hallway, wearing nothing but a tie around her neck and high heels. His blood pressure went up at the sight and he could feel his, already hard as wood, cock twitch. “Thank God Jack is with his aunt tonight.”, he thought.

Making his way to her, he quickly grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Kissing her feverishly, his hands were all over her body. He was hungry, hungry for her. Dinner was gonna have to wait. Licking a trail from her neck all the way down to her breasts, he could hear the soft moans that would escape her lips. Her hands were tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Grabbing her legs and pulling her up, Aaron carried her over to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and didn’t waste any time. Stripping down, he kneeled by her legs and spread them open. He felt her shiver in anticipation. Slowly rubbing her clit with his thumb, he could see her squirm in pleasure. She would moan his name louder and louder, as she approached her peak. He loved that sound.

Putting two fingers inside of her, he felt just how hot and wet she was. Fingering her as fast as he possible could, he saw that she was close to coming again, when he heard it. In the middle of all the pleasure, instead of calling him his name, she called him Daddy. That simple, five lettered word was enough to make his cock twitch in a way it has never done before.

It took a moment for the word to fully register in her brain, but when it did Scarlett felt like a ton of bricks had hit her with its full force. Looking down at him, to try and see his reaction, she didn’t expect the look on his face to be of pure desire and to see a devilish smirk on his lips. Giving her a nod and a few good thrusts with his fingers, he was telling her that he liked what he heard, so she, tentatively, said it again. The smirk became wider and the thrusts faster. “Yep, he definitely liked it.”, she thought.

The more Scarlett called him Daddy, the more he wanted to be inside of her. Making her come one last time with his fingers, Aaron stood up and aligned himself with her entrance. Giving a hard thrust, he heard her calling him Daddy again, which in return made him thrust again, hard. The more she called him Daddy, the faster and harder he would thrust.

Aaron was filling her up completely and fucking her to her core. The more he would thrust, the louder she would get, which in return, made him thrust harder. It was a vicious cycle, one that she loved. If this was the result of calling him Daddy, then she would happily oblige. Feeling herself getting close to her peak, she pleaded and begged that he would come with her.

Aaron was close to coming himself, when he heard her begging him to come with her. Hearing her calling him Daddy once again, it didn’t take long for him to give in to her pleads. Feeling her cramping around his cock, he came inside of her, filling her up with his cum. A soft “Daddy” escaped her lips when she finally came down from her peak and that made him smile.

Aaron feel to the bed, by her side. They both needed to catch their breath. Once he regained some ability to breathe, he got up and got a wet cloth from the bathroom. He told her to spread her legs and started to clean her up. Once he was done, she surprised him again by saying “Thank you, Daddy”. For some reason, he loved hearing her calling him that. A smile spread on his lips and, after throwing the cloth into the hamper, he laid back down next to her, cuddling her to his side and stroking her hair.

Soon, the dinner was completely forgotten as they both aloud themselves to fall asleep, both content and wondering what this new revelation might mean for their relationship.


End file.
